Sunrise of the Sunset Empire
by PrintWInk
Summary: Parte de Equestrian Empires 2 El historiador canterino Scrip W Ink iniciará este proyecto de redactar la historia, con aquel imperio que cambió el destino de Equestria para siempre. Vive los recuerdos del veterano Branigan y como la voluntad de una unicornio fue suficiente para quemar todo y resurgir de las cenizas. Para el concurso de Sunset Shimmer MLP
1. Prologue: Warrior Fear

Prólogo: Guerrero del miedo

29 de Marzo de 1389. Residencias para Veteranos en Carentán. Magno Imperio del Ocaso

He decidido emprender un enorme proyecto a escalas nunca antes alcanzadas por cualquier otro historiador, se lo ambicioso que me puedo convertir más no supone mi rendición. Recapitular la historia de este continente en este magiescrito para todas las generaciones posteriores, otorgando todas las perspectivas posibles y alternativas para construir un criterio propio en el espectador, consiga consciencia de sus actos para construir un mejor futuro.

Para mi primer paso, he venido desde Canterlot a la capital de este imperio para conocer sus orígenes relativamente recientes. Me han recomendado charlar con un anciano que vive en uno de estos departamentos. Todos coinciden en ser un gran maestro del combate, agradable y valiente aún en su edad, claro que no concuerdo con sus relaciones con los más altos mandos, dicen incluso es quien más aprecia la emperatriz Sunset Shimmer. Contradice mucho la fachada de estos hogares, son muy comunes para estos "supongo" héroes y fundadores de la nación. Reconozco mis exigencias por ser un Canterlino Lunar, mientras los castillos más lujosos son para los ponies y personas con más alto mérito militar, político y científico.

Recorro estas calles llenas de rostros agradables, saludan y sonríen ante un desconocido, su actitud es propagante y da un buen humor, incluso la cartera es amigable a pesar de su discapacidad visual. El hogar de éste sujeto parece viejo pero muy bien tratado, plantas en las ventanas limpias y un pequeño pórtico con amapolas y margaritas como todo el vecindario, su buzón está lleno de correspondencia, allí es donde sale de su hogar para recogerlas y mi oportunidad de hablar...

Buenos días y una sonrisa fueron su presentación, bastó con solo pedirlo y accedió, me invitó a pasar a la humilde morada, claro le ayudé a caminar y llevar sus misivas adentro. Un humano agradable sin duda, barba blanca con algunos remanentes de gris, ojos verdes y piel blanca, justo el genotipo de los Cristalinos y sus alrededores, se apoyaba de un bastón y portaba una túnica con ropa abrigadora, aquella que solían usar los caballeros debajo sus armaduras de cuarzo. En sus muros rebosaban colgando algunos trofeos personales, especialmente armas y tan solo un recuadro monocromático de una pequeña unicornio reposando pacíficamente en una mesa apenas cubierta por una manta. Parecería inquietante esta escena si no se conociese a esta persona.

Tras sentarnos y tomar un poco de agua tibia, inicié con mi documentación mientras el respondía su pila de correo:

Pregunté por aquél que recibe el sobrenombre de *Sabio*

"No es un apodo, es un título ganado por su camino que le condujo el verdadero amor. Branigan Jarold Herrferg, un nombre que casi queda en el olvido gracias a su fama. Alguien de una época distinta, bajo un régimen no permisivo para el desarrollo personal. De vuelta a la supervivencia individual y poco amigable con sus semejantes. Sin embargo parecía que la esperanza y determinación de los que aún la mantenían se perdía...

Tras la desintegración del Mane 6, toda Equestria obedeció al régimen perfeccionista de Celestia y Twilight Sparkle. Muchas naciones fueron sometidas bajo estas alicornio para erradicar la discordia y enemistad que existían tras el gobierno de las yeguas mortales. Claro que no tendrían una victoria instantánea, la que en aquellos tiempos fue princesa de la noche junto con tres jóvenes líderes y líderes renegados dieron una lucha de casi un siglo evitando el control de los elementos de la armonía, la orden de caballeros Crusaders había sido consolidada, las aterradoras escaramuzas que eran ejecutadas por todo el continente daban mucha preocupación a la Emperatriz Mi Amore Cadensa y su esposo General de los Legionarios Shining Armor.

La amenaza de estos grupos guerrilleros y la creciente fuerza púrpura/celestial motivaron a los líderes cristalinos tomar medidas desesperadas. Una leva económica fue declarada a las ciudades limítrofes, venderían a sus niños y jóvenes para ser entrenados bajo el yugo del Imperio. Bajo de un punto de vista estratégico era perfecto, disminuía el potencial de las filas enemigas así como fortalecer las propias dejando menos hijos para mantener a estas empobrecidas familias por la guerra silenciosa.

Allí es donde nuestro hombre inicia su historia, con tan solo seis años de edad fue vendido por sus necesitados padres. El débil infante gritó con la fuerza de su sinceridad todo su odio a sus padres. Destrozado en su alma, obtuvo la fuerza de los corceles, agilidad de los pegasos y creatividad de los unicornios para el combate.

El pequeño Branigan guardaba un intenso rencor hacia todo lo que le recordara a su vida, adoptó el camino del guerrero con el objetivo de intentar acabar el solo contra el mundo que lo obligó a renunciar a su vida pasada. Tras un par de años de acondicionamiento, cobró su primera víctima, uno de sus compañeros fue brutalmente asesinado con la espada sin filo que los críos usaban para familiarizar el campo y su entorno. Sería condenado...

Tras unos años en la sombra, salio como todo un honorable combatiente, intocable y magnífico. Lograba vencer a todos los adversarios que le retaban tan solo con sus manos, impresionó a sus más altos mandos como si hubiese *renacido* de sus tragedias, fascinados lo asignaron a las unidades de infantería de élite, escoltas para la realeza..."

Sin dudas este señor tiene gran conocimiento de su vida al servicio, posiblemente luchó en la legendaria masacre que cambió la historia. Supongo que mi búsqueda debería continuar con este *Branigan el Sabio*.


	2. Reborning Phoenix

Capítulo 1: Fénix Renacentista

29 de Marzo de 1389. Plaza Central de Carentan. Magno Imperio del Ocaso

Me dormido algo intrigado y deseoso por saber más acerca del origen del imperio, acompañaré al viejo a la plaza central apenas es el amanecer y saluda con respeto su bandera en lo alto del capitolio, un edificio muy imponente en mi humilde opinión de extranjero. Los jardines lucen sus amapolas y margaritas, potros y niños juegan despreocupados, algunos son muy amigables y saludan aún siendo un desconocido para ellos. El viejo pasa el tiempo sentado en la luz contemplando a las fénix que se detienen en los árboles. Ocasionalmente algunos ciudadanos le saludan justo como el lo hizo con su bandera. Parece que la verdadera riqueza de un veterano renacentista, es el afecto y gratitud de su pueblo.

"Siempre me asombrarán las aves fénix por eso me gusta venir tanto a este lugar, animales maravillosos hechos por MotherMare ¿no es así? Hermosa combinación de colores, canto armonioso y protectores con sus crías, incluso si estas no llegan a ser propias, parece que pueden vivir una eternidad, siempre y cuando tengan un muy buen hogar desde su crecimiento, tan majestuosas que pueden cambiar el destino del mundo. Hasta la reina Celestia tiene una mascota fénix para que la acompañe durante su eternidad, me temo que es en lo único que tenemos en común, nuestro gusto por estas criaturas. En el norte Equestriano apenas pueden verse entre los abedules tan internos en el bosque...

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi a una de ellas renacer... Marcó una época en mi.

Yo era un joven de dieciocho años perteneciente a la escolta real Cristalina, mis esperanzas de cambiar el mundo habían sido extintas por los duros entrenamientos que sufrí durante mi temprana vida, sin más motivación que alcanzar por la falsa determinación una muerte digna en las filas. Había visto el horror de la vida antes de siquiera estarlo, la sangre, sufrimiento auténtico que puede doblegar hasta el más rígido y producir los más crueles gestos por parte de tus superiores, suplicar por comida, derretir desesperadamente nieve en tus labios deshechos. Estaba acabado a tan corta edad, justo lo que una armada de élite requiere. Si retiras todo rastro de amistad en tu ser, te vuelves el instrumento perfecto, no hay agotamiento, formas instantáneas de actuar y acabar con legiones de rivales, todos y cada uno muertos sin piedad alguna.

Mi primera misión sería escoltar a la Emperatriz Mi Amore Cadensa y al General Legionario Shining Armor a salvo para una visita anual a la hermana del General, la temible y perfecta Emperatriz del Crepúsculo Twilight Sparkle, con el objetivo de mantener una paz realmente tensa entre estas naciones, estaba pendiente por relaciones familiares familiares Siendo hermanos los anteriores dichos y sobrina tía con Cadence y Celestia. Un viaje de diez días deteniendo para descansar cuatro noches en campamento, 4 noches en posadas recurrentes ya vigiladas por nuestros "aliados" púrpuras y dos días completos en su capital Ponyville. El resto del tiempo significaba un viaje de tensión y peligro. Forajidos sin causa y corruptos Crusaders podían asechar en lo desconocido, más no tienen disciplina ni el valor para enfrentar a un grupo excelentemente entrenados, sin mencionar todo el apoyo indirecto que había hecho el imperio por las ciudades y pueblos limítrofes. La verdadera amenaza, siempre era un intento de regicidio espontáneo proveniente de los crepusculares.

Nosotros como escoltas y por ende, la mayor fuerza militar. Portábamos armas y armaduras dignas de recordarse por toda la historia. Pecheras y mallas hechos de cuero, acero y cuarzo aislados del frío. Yelmos de resplandeciente metal, espadas tan ligeras y resistentes, equipados con una ballesta y flechas para la infantería; herraduras afiladas y placas de diamantes en la caballería pesada; plumas de cristal y abrigos ultraligeros para los pegasos; las mejores Valquirias y Paladines en nuestra caballería de élite, un Grupo de veinte unidades, ocho humanos, cuatro ponies, cuatro pegasos y cuatro unicornios acompañábamos al carruaje blindado de nuestros majestades. Donde los paladines estaban al mando de las patrullas, por supuesto con el permiso de nuestras majestades.

Los deberes en los caminos consistían en marchar en búsqueda de anomalías a los alrededores, cualquier hoja, onda en el agua o brisa de temperatura eran suficientes para sospechar, siempre nos distanciábamos algunos metros avanzando por los árboles o en los prados de trigo y cebada de las zonas limítrofes, recuerdo el color amarillo y naranja producto de la reflexión del sol matutino y la paz que el crujir de las hiervas orquestado producían para los viajeros. Todos conocíamos nuestro deber en caso del indeseable siniestro, dar la vida por nuestros líderes mientras ellos escapan de regreso al reino donde las legiones guardianas se aproximarían eliminando cualquier amenaza sin importar su tamaño, con sangre sombría y legionaria estamos hechos para las condiciones extremas en contra supremacía de terreno o inferioridad numérica de alto significado, somos la punta de lanza, filo del cuarzo, primeros arcos en tensar, soldados de contraataque inmediato y muerte iniciando una masacre."

No hace falta mucho razonamiento para darme cuenta de su nombre, este es Branigan el Sabio que he venido a entrevistar. Al menos eso espero, sus historias concuerdan aunque parece negar esta identidad o no le da importancia, la cultura parece colocar el humilde antes del orgullo. Su comportamiento mientras cuenta parece un entusiasmo muerto, evitando narrar algo de lo que se arrepiente escapando por lágrimas y desafinadas palabras provocadas por la nostalgia trágica del contar la historia, en verdad no deseo apresurar ni alterar esta epopeya tan interesante, solo me gustaría confirmar si en verdad se trata del hombre que busco.

Fue tiempo de un descanso, el hombre deseaba regresar a casa. Le fui de apoyo durante el camino, hablamos sin formalidades acerca de mi vida y mis intereses por la sociología, no hay mucho que yo Script Ink pueda decir acerca de mí. Recién liberados del dominio Celeste, mi padre, historiador y cronista de la antigua reina, fue un despropósito para todos nosotros en la familia. Apenas era un potro, nos mudamos a Ponyville bajo la nueva bandera de la amistad. El mundo que siempre estaba debajo de nosotros, finalmente se habría ante mi. Tan solo imaginar mi reacción al enterarme de los treinta mil años de historia que nunca habían contado en las escuelas celestiales.

Llegamos a su casa, donde tomábamos té más cerca de aquel recuadro intrigante, ahora ya no lo veo siniestro por conocer más a este buen hombre:

"... Tras días donde lo más cambiante eran las estrellas del día y la noche, marchas sobre el camino, entre árboles y pastizales en alerta pasiva. Llegamos al imperio por los bosques de Woodstock, camino vigilado por el ejército púrpura, estandartes de su patria mostrando su característica disciplina. Los soldados crepusculares usaban variedad de armas, principalmente sables altamente afilados y cortos, hachas arrojadizas acompañados de algunas dagas balísticas. Armaduras de madera flexibles siempre en grupos numerosos mayores a treinta integrantes patrullando las calles. Parecía una ley marcial permanente donde los ciudadanos son presos de sus propios guardianes, no existe la obsolescencia en ningún integrante del imperio, todos los que sonríen con orgullo al imperio no desafinan en lo absoluto. Perfectos y sincronizados, excesivamente visible estaba la ideológica de su estudiante favorita."

El comportamiento de este imperio no tiene ninguna relación con los paradigmas culturales equestrianos, se pensaría un parentesco con el Aurum Cogna de Celestia severamente aplicado, con el objetivo de crear armonía obligando al cambio de la identidad, volviendo a cada individuo igual...

"El camino estaba controlado por puertas de madera teñida del abundante color, los guardias desplegaron formaciones exteriores para guiarnos por la megalópolis. Casas con tejados estilizados de paja, paredes blancas y letreros simbólicos de negocios. Algunas tiendas en la plaza central vistas a lo lejos. Humo de las chimeneas y olor a pan dulce de aquella repostería en el centro donde los civiles desviaron la mirada a nuestros estandartes, parecía incluso tenían prohibido hacer bullicio en espacios públicos, asentaban con una sonrisa fugaz y olvidable. Las calles compartían tierra con los robledales de buganvilias que tendían alfombras frondosas para recibirnos frente al castillo de la armonía. Toda una ceremonia era el recibimiento, un diminuto y fugaz desfile mejor visto como una demostración de la fuerza a diferencia de un espectáculo atribuido a nuestra visita.

Nos adentramos en las murallas interiores de la ciudad donde se encontraba aquel magnífico castillo, una vez cede del Mane Six, contemplando el perturbador edificio, quemado y dañado siendo sostenido por el esqueleto de un gigantesco dragón. Los rostros cubiertos de cada militar, silenciados por la disciplina crean una atmósfera inquietante, tan solo liberada por el trotar de los corceles frontales y el rechinar de las ruedas. Tomamos posiciones donde despejamos el camino directo a la entrada: Abrieron el portón anunciando nuestra presencia y la introducción de la inexorable Twilight Sparkle. Alta de largo y lacio crin, vestía su ropaje de seda rosa y bordados oscuros exigiendo el respeto de la deidad que es.

La Emperatriz recibió a sus invitados con mucha alegría, abrazó a su hermano y en un momento inesperado jugó con la Emperatriz Cadence, esa ronda infantil logró tranquilizar a todos. Parecía ser la señal de descanso, los púrpuras regresaron a sus rutas y nosotros debíamos obedecer nuestro protocolo de seguridad. Dieciocho acompañamos al grupo real en la distancia, siempre cubriendo puertas así como ventanales a su vez de cooperar y vigilar a los militares locales, siempre fueron las mayores amenazas, teníamos miedo de todos, por otra parte debo admitir que la arquitectura y decoración del ultra perfeccionismo me pareció merecedora de respeto, vitrales que reflejaban las hazañas que dieron forma a los reinos equestrianos, héroes que la historia los recordará por generaciones, obras de óleo a alto detalle como muestra de poder, muchos miembros de la familia Sparkle. Lo más impresionante era la sala de los siete tronos, alguna vez ocupados por las portadoras de los elementos, borradas las cutie marks que antes estaban para ser adoptados por mortales desechables que controlaban, allí estaba su estudiante de gran poder mágico sentada a su derecha, la tensión con su presencia aumentaba. Afortunados eran los dos que cuidaban en carruaje. Agradecía la rotación de turnos programada cada ocho horas en posición.

Durante la instancia recorrí los pasillos, supervisaba la cocina y los palcos que miraban a los jardines interiores, orquídeas blancas y magentas abundaban en los setos. La noche antes de partir, fue mi turno para custodiar nuestro medio de transporte seguro, ¿Porqué lo usábamos? preguntarás, el General no puede volar y aunque su vida natural se había extendido por el amor de ambos, seguía siendo vulnerable a cualquier arma, era un viaje muy largo, necesitábamos descanso y estar en forma con presentes para nuestros anfitriones, toda una visita de paz rogando para no entrar en guerra.

Permanecí en patrulla junto a nuestra capitana de escolta, una unicornio de risos dorados de nombre Commit Fall, nos asentamos en el establo donde se resguardaba el equipo de Caballería, incómodo y frío lugar deprimente. No podía hablar con mi superior ni salir del radio vigía, solo mirar el suelo e intentar dibujar en el lodo con mis pies. Distanciado del vehículo, oculto en las sombras cubriendo el sueño de mi superior. Nada que reportar hasta entonces...

La puerta de madera rechinó de suerte muy silenciosa, más lo suficiente para llamar mi atención. Pasos sonaban escuchaban alterando las sombras producidas por las antorchas y luz de luna. Con disciplina tensé la cuerda de la ballesta colocando la culata en mi hombro. Era una figura bípeda cubierta por una túnica, con los brazos en su interior sin voltear a los lados, no representaba una amenaza tan seria, sin embargo nunca se debe subestimar a un enemigo, este se acercaba demasiado al carruaje. Me aproximé una vez traspasó el límite permitido incluso para los solados aliados, amenazando con la punta de flecha se detuvo con un pequeño susto, con voz decidida: *por favor, no vengo a causar mal, solo soy el intendente que trabaja aquí, soy James Magno...* se descubrió el rostro demostrando honestidad, y en sus brazos...

Nunca podría anticipar lo que ocultaba, una cría de unicornio de pelajes claros, melena rubia y ojos celestes, no más de un mes al parecer cubierta por una desgastada prenda, poco alimentada somnolienta.

*Mi familia no puede cuidarla, apenas tenemos lo justo para vivir. Fue hija de un amigo mío, un comerciante de Canterlot, fue brutalmente asesinado junto a su yegua por órdenes celestiales, encontré a ésta criatura oculta cuando les hacía una visita hace unos días, no podía abandonarla en esa escena tan traumática, no creo en lo absoluto en la profecía que tiene a la Reina tan obsesionada con las unicornios. No merece la muerte esta criatura, se que estará a salvo tras las murallas cristalinas, por favor acéptala o la abandonarás para que sea ejecutada ¿Tu consciencia podrá con esta decisión por el resto de tu vida?*

Hasta esos momentos, había visto horrores por el miedo y la necesidad de obtener mentes fuertes y acostumbradas para lo peor que la vida ordenada o caótica tenía para ofrecer, tantos eventos de cinismo, degeneración que creía ya nada me impresionaría a mi corta edad. Era un guerrero destinado a fallecer por una patria que lo recordaría obligada y anónimamente, estaba acabado, solo esperando el momento para cumplir con mi propósito. Más allá de lo dicho, esa hermosa criatura merecía tener una vida digna, podía ver su lucha por mantenerse en pie en las lágrimas secas, su respirar entrecortado por el frío y su empático dolor en el corazón del rechazo y abandono

Hermosa potrilla que tiene ojeras, sueño, hambre y miedo suplicando por una pizca de tranquilidad..."

EL anciano había llorado mientras me contaba esta parte, existe el intenso sentimiento pues me ha contagiado esta nostalgia, no sabía como compadecerle. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que alzó la frente y continuó con la voz recuperada y firmes recuerdos.

"En esos momentos estaba perdiendo mi cara de guerra, había sido conmovido por esa pequeña sin haber conocido su nombre. La tomé envuelta en mi capa pegándola a mi torso. El sujeto había desaparecido cuando menos presté atención. Ahora una vida dependía directamente de mí. Me abrazó hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaron desahogando su llanto, lo interpreté como su agradecimiento con toda la inocencia de un alma. acaricié su melena mientras juraba dar mi vida, estar allí por siempre y ser mejor de lo que soy en verdad. Aunque no entendía mis palabras se seguía acurrucando... cuando sus tripas gruñeron.

Por suerte, la emperatriz gozaba de la leche y galletas, me atreví mientras mi capitana seguía ensueño, tras comer y beber un poco, dio un bostezo cerrando sus lagrimados ojitos, la cubrí con todo lo que pude. Durante la noche tenía mucho miedo, no pensaba más que en las consecuencias, reacciones por parte de todos mis compañeros durante mi deber, incluso si era descubierto por los púrpuras ¿Por mi culpa se desataría la inminente guerra? más no podía abandonarla. Ocupaba el primer lugar en mi corazón, era mi familia que me devolvían una vez mas.

Al día siguiente, fui despertado por la capitana Commit. Al verla, había aceptado mi destino, huir, el exilio, no importaba mientras tuviera a la pony conmigo, sin esperarlo suave y compadeciente admitió escuchar todo lo ocurrido. Me dejaría conservarla, dijo el como mi amor verdadero había nacido y no actuaría para destruirlo como buenos cristalinos. En unos momentos, entró el resto de la tropa con las órdenes de alistar el transporte real, contamos la historia y bajo la voluntad de todos y una comanda de la capitana para hacerlo oficial, ocultamos a la durmiente en un canasto de paja. La coloqué con serenidad, despertó para escuchar sus instrucciones, había entendido que no debía hacer ruido, acomodó la cabeza respirando casi sin sonido. Entendía a la perfección lo que tratábamos de hacer.

Con mucho estrés nos despedíamos de los *aliados* con la mayor inexpresión, salimos de la ciudad siendo aún vigilados por ellos en las sombras, emprendiendo nuestro viaje de retorno rezaba por no encontrarnos con el peor de los casos más que nunca en mi vida. Al caer la noche pude descubrirla, verla me apaciguaba del miedo creciente surgido tras escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, reaccionaba con desesperación a cualquier insignificancia durante la noche, el crujir de las hojas o los ruidos de los animales. No podía seguir robando de las golosinas reales, racionaba mi comida para los dos a su vez me desvelaba al cuidar de ella cada noche, solo podía dormir unos minutos intermitentes, agotado solo me reconfortaba serenidad aumentando con cada paso lejos del imperio crepuscular.

Luchando contra el enemigo invencible del sueño, me desprendía de mi cuerpo, para el último día fui superado por el cansancio y hambre. Me desmayé a algunos kilómetros del imperio, recuerdo que sostenía a la pequeña en mis brazos, la coloqué a salvo de mi caída. Recuerdo el fuerte golpe sobre mi espalda y cabeza, estaba en la zona negra. Recuerdos revueltos, desconocimiento por completo de mis acciones, asfixia sin salida, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero vi una cosa tan terrorífica, no era un monstruo o grotesco, algo no descriptible que no me pude contener como militar, retorné al mundo con un grito de miedo auténtico. Cuando desperté me encontraba dentro del carruaje en las peores condiciones posibles, frente a mis majestades que sostenían a la unicornio con afecto. Aún recuperándome de la experiencia no dejé de imaginar todas las consecuencias, rompí en lágrimas. No podía tener más humillación en mi vida, aceptaría cualquier castigo que me dictasen...

*Cadete Branigan, por tu negligencia al aceptar refugiados sin nuestra autorización bastaría para ejecutarte por alta traición al imperio. Por otra parte puedo ver tu amor verdadero por esta hermosa niña, tu determinación es la de un buen padre que sacrificaría su propia vida y se convertiría en un digno guía para su futuro. Esos principios son los que fundaron el imperio que juraste servir. No temas por tus actos, como hombre de familia te ayudaremos con el conocimiento y tiempo para darle una buena formación a...* Me preguntó por su nombre, claro no lo tenía en aquel momento, seguía en busca del perfecto suceso que le definiese.

*Comprendo tus criterios y dilemas, antes de la unión entre vitalicios y sombríos nombraban a sus hijos como el primer momento cuando sonreían. Creo deberías hacerlo...*

Tome eso como una orden, finalmente estaba libre de temores. Tomé tiempo suficiente para descansar hasta que...

Fuimos emboscados. Flechas y plumas salieron de los bosques acompañados de la masiva caballería aérea y terrestre del ejército púrpura, abatieron instantáneamente a cuatro de nuestros compañeros antes de poder reaccionar, respondieron al fuego con muestras propias municiones, mis compañeros afuera aceptaron su destino, los humanos se montaron en el vehículo para protegerlo con más proyectiles. Permanecí adentro cuando se ejecutó el protocolo defensivo, los ponies a cargo del vehículo galoparon al máximo que podían y pegasos se adelantaron en busca de ayuda. Tuve la fortuna de estar adentro cuando esto inició, sostuve a mi hija intentando calmar la situación para todos, mi promesa de proteger a aquellos sería puesta al fuego. Debía asumir como un escolta de último recurso. Escuchaba el metal de las cuchillas rebotar contra el carruaje y las consecuentes paranoias que influían en nosotros, rezando al destino por una salida. Ellos se abrazaron con el pensamiento de despedida. Yo hice lo mismo con la unicornio.

Perdimos el control a alta velocidad, abatidos yacíamos en el techo, sangraba por la cabeza que salpicó a mi niña. Pasó poco tiempo, nos encontramos solos escuchando la escaramuza al rededor, mientras salía de la madera rota y metal retorcido. La sangre de mis rasguños y la tierra cubrieron su pelaje y melena mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi torso. Apenas salimos, empuñé mi espada iniciando formación con mis compañeros sobrevivientes, se acercaban mucho estos guerreros, ataques rápidos en grandes cantidades buscando la mínima oportunidad de hacer una herida.

Hundía el cristal en sus armaduras, cortaba sus extremidades, en una de esas ocasiones doblé con tanta fuerza mi arma que terminó por romperse, usé esos sables ligeros que portaban, mucho más fácil combatir con una sola mano. Con una formación redonda, escapamos en dirección al matrimonio real que también se encontraban en lucha. Nunca creería que la Emperatriz del amor que siempre luchó por la paz era una maestra de las armas, usaba su magia dominando las lanzas extendidas, arrojaba plumas de cuarzo a la cabeza, su esposo no era opacado, hábil con el sable y jabalina con valor e inspirador, un honor luchar con ellos.

Amortiguaron el paso para reunirnos y vencer juntos la amenaza, el dolor en los huesos fue sanado de inmediato por la emperatriz Cadence y el valiente general contuvo a los agresores cabalgando junto a sus fieles paladines. Yo recuerdo mi lucha con un solo brazo, podía hasta dos adversarios a la vez. Arrojaban sus armas, apenas las podía repeler con la espada, a veces usaba el cuerpo de los rivales caídos como protección, el suelo que nos rodeaba se hizo irregular por la alfombra de muerte pero las hordas de estos soldados púrpuras parecían infinitas.

Los pegasos impactaban con firmeza aplastando nuestra defensa, flechas nos inmovilizaban para ser rematados por las implacables hojas. Estábamos en las últimas, solo quedábamos Commit, Cadence, Shining, la pequeña y yo, rodeados bajo las miras se acercó el comandante en turno para decirnos unas sencillas negociaciones. *Entreguen a la potranca y serán perdonados*, eso me enfureció. Con una ira espontánea cargué contra el oficial sin importarme nada, si la querían les costaría mucha más sangre; una pared de sus hombres recibió el impacto, perdí mis armas cuando peleaba, usé mis propias manos para abrirme paso. Llegué hasta él, tomando su cuerno lo rompí y lo terminé con mis puños. Finalmente llegaron los paladines y valquirias para reforzar nuestra posición.

La caballería de élite arrasó todo a su paso, las armaduras resistieron el agudo filo de las armas, las jabalinas se rompieron sobre los corceles, pegasos fueron derribados por las tiradoras y las valquirias rescataban a nuestros heridos, la capitana Commit sobrevivió de una herida fatal. Heridos y temerosos regresamos a casa.

La batalla fue declarada victoria a supremacía del imperio de crista, sin embargo, la guerra que tanto temíamos estaba naciendo. No tomaríamos la iniciativa, refugiados tras las murallas con el corazón de cristal protegiendo a su población. Los corceles legionarios seguirían a su bravo general y su lealtad no sería hacia Celestia. Recuperamos los cuerpos de los honorables hombres, mujeres, yeguas y caballos que perecieron en la escaramuza, seguidamente fortificamos las ciudades fronterizas, doblegamos las guardias y reanudamos las levas económicas. Por mi heroico servicio y ahora padre de familia me ordenaron ir a casa durante algunos días para comenzar un nuevo hogar, cansado y sucio recorría las calles de la ciudad cristalina, en frente el castillo central llenándose con la alegría y pasión de todos los habitantes iluminando las aceras y edificios, la gente me reverenciaba y algunos acercaron cubos con agua y muchos otros ofrecieron comida y cuidados. Solo pude aceptar los esenciales y agradecer dignamente a todos los ciudadanos que cuidaban de sus protectores.

A la hora de la tarde, llegué a mi humilde habitación en las cercanías al castillo, en el lado oeste con vista a las cadenas montañosas del norte. Una vivienda de un piso con área para comer y dormir, servicios de agua y drenaje con una pequeña estantería. Descubrí a la potrilla, la limpié con mucha cautela y respeto, estaba impregnada con el rojo de la sangre, su pelaje se había tornado anaranjado y el rojo invadió gran parte de la melena resultando en una armonía de los colores cálidos, por supuesto me intrigaba este suceso así como muchos otros. No sabía como educarla, que necesidades tendría tan siquiera una hembra, menos una unicornio, como sería su formación o un lugar digno para vivir, si llegara tener dificultades con su educación... Sin embargo parecía segura y casi conciliando el sueño por gusto y no necesidad, la reposé sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana donde el ambiente era más amigable, cubierta con una prenda se acurrucó para dormir, recuerdo haber exclamado *Ya conocéis el dominio celestial, ahora ve al mundo lunar*. Retrocedí para quitarme el equipamiento cuando al verla ocurrió... dio su primera sonrisa con los últimos rayos de la tarde e inicios de la luz lunar.

En ese momento vi por primera vez a una fénix renacer, tras una corta y total vida de sufrimiento, sin amor y crueldad ahora duerme tranquila con un futuro lleno de armonía, amistad y amor. La última luz del día la nombré Sunset Shimmer, la fénix del Ocaso."


End file.
